Seven Deadly Sins
by Digital Skitty
Summary: Seven Legendaries, seven POVs, seven Deadly Sins.


Author's Note: Hmm…dunno where this came from. Ah well. In order, the Legendaries are as follows: Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Suicune, Raikou, Entei & Mewtwo.

-.-.-

**Greed**

The most common, by far. You pathetic humans--oh, _trainers_, you call yourselves now--are always driven by this one. By now, it's our _job_ to stop you all.

You don't care how many Pokemon faint from my flames. You don't care how badly they're injured. You just want another Pokemon--the Legendary Titan of Fire!--to add to your collection. And I'm just supposed to follow your willingly…

That's all we are; collectables. You want us all. Your greed drives you. I stare down at you; I have lost my patience, and all that stands between us is a _Persian_. Like it could stop me…And it didn't.

Didn't you know that Greed is one of the seven _deadly_ sins, human?

They'll find your ashes eventually.

-.-.-

**Lust**

I am beautiful; I cannot help it. You mortals all praise it, and I know it. Of course, I am not one to boast--I am serious. It is a simple fact, and you mortals have been gazing at my dazzling feathers. The way they glint and glitter in the cold sunlight of my island home…you just stand in awe.

You want me, purely because I am beautiful. Petty.

Even flames cannot melt my icy attacks. I freeze all who stand in my way, whether they be trainers or merely speculators. I do not care. Just because I'm a beautiful Legendary doesn't mean you can have me, foolish little mortals. Just because you have a decent team of Pokemon doesn't mean that, either.

I may not be as aggressive as either of my brothers, but I am aware I can easily inflict hypothermia. Hurry, mortal, your arms are going numb.

Hurry, mortal, your fingers are turning blue.

Hurry, mortal, you're slowing down.

Hurry, mortal, your tissues are dying.

Hurry, mortal, don't go to sleep.

Hurry, mortal…

Too late.

What a beautiful way to die, gazing upon me and encased in glittering ice.

-.-.-

**Wrath**

Foolish, idiotic little mortal. What can you hope to achieve?

Yes, I cause blackouts in cities often. I can't help it if electrons attract and lightning flocks to me, now can I? I do not care. You humans have become too dependant on _my_ element, anyway.

Oh, I caused the blackout at the Pokemon Center? The lack of medicinal machinery killed your beloved Mankey?

Yes, I'm lowering my head. You'll need to look deep into my eyes to see this one.

I. Do. Not. Care.

Oh, look, the human is throwing a temper tantrum--oh, no. You grabbed my beak, and that rather hurt my neck. I don't care if you are hunting me down for revenge, pathetic human, because you will never succeed. I am a Legendary for a reason, you know.

Oh, look. Paralysis is already setting in, isn't it? That _was_ a rather nasty shock. But you shouldn't let your anger guide you. I had to remedy that.

And you're going to pay for your foolishness with your life. You know that, don't you, human? Of course you do. I can see it in your eyes.

Pathetic.

You knew you could not defeat the Titan of Lightning, yet you sought me out anyway. Foolish. Humans are too emotional. You were too easily swayed by your idea of revenge. Wrath is a terrible thing, human.

Oh, look. Oops. I guess that last shock paralyzed your heart and lungs, didn't it? Too late for you, human. Didn't you know that Wrath is a sin? I just administered divine punishment.

-.-.-

**Gluttony**

Stupid humans. You are stealing my water as if it's going out of style. You all know it, too…but you just chug the stuff harder, if anything.

You have finally noticed me. I've been standing here, watching you, for at least a quarter of an hour. You are wasting my precious water, eating as much as a Snorlax in a day. It's disgusting. And you just turn and smile, from where you are cooking in the middle of your camp. Stupid, stupid human.

You want water? I'll give you water.

…I never realized how _amusing_ it was to watch a human drown…

Your Pokemon, I spared. I merely knocked them out. Yes, I have compassion for my fellow beings, more than I can say for you, human. Don't act like you're worried about them; worry about yourself and your dwindling oxygen supply. What, you seemed to like drinking all that water before. Why not now? They're called _deadly_ sins for a reason, human…

-.-.-

**Pride**

Yes, yes, you have managed to find me. Don't look so proud about it. It's not like I was hiding. Just running. Which I would really like to return to . Yes, running. Away from you, here in a moment.

…A Dugtrio. Yes, you know what you're doing. I cannot escape now. But what is protecting you and your Pokemon now? Yes, the Earthquake did damage, yes I was knocked off balance. Don't look so proud about it.

I can still run--into your Dugtrio. Now what is stopping me from running away from you? You know that; but the Wobbuffet is still rather pathetic, yes. I'm going to run right into it, like I did that Dugtrio--so you had it use Counter. Big deal, it wasn't that much damage. Don't look so proud about it. That's really starting to get on my nerves, human.

Another charge, another Counter. Really starting to annoy me now, human, with your egotistical look.

An electric attack--Mirror Coat. Now I am really angry. Don't look so proud about it.

Finally, I run at the Wobbuffet. I can see the Counter go up; I use a Thunderbolt. It falls, and you are apparently out of Pokemon. Too late, human, I was fed up with your pride.

Remember, _I_ wanted to run. I didn't want to battle. But your pride wouldn't let you let me go, now would it? And look where it got you. Twitching on the ground, burnt and dying.

I was really annoyed by that proud look on your face. Yes, I was. But now I can run.

-.-.-

**Envy**

I won't Roar, I won't try to escape. I'm just too tired of running--at least for a bit.

Still, your Pokemon bore me. But that look in your eye…

It disgusts me.

You are _jealous_ of me. How pathetic. You'd like to run for all eternity? You'd like to have trainers come after you, day after day, year after year? You'd like to be stalked and attacked at random? …Of course you would. All you humans are petty like that. You annoy me, human. You are jealous of me for no reason.

Your Wartortle didn't stand a chance. Like a mere _mortal_ Water Pokemon could douse my flames.

Like your flesh could stop my flames.

-.-.-

**Sloth**

Humans are lazy by nature. I swear it's a rule of your species. It's annoying, disgusting, and _pathetic_.

I am Mewtwo, I am the End. I am the one who will collect your soul when you die, and take it to Judgment. Many of your souls are hesitant to go. But the vast majority…

You just don't _care_. You're _lazy_. You comply, willingly following me to Judgment…not that I am complaining about the willingness…but it's just _pathetic_. Couldn't be a bit more active in life, have to take Sloth to the next level in Death…

You know, these Sins count against you.


End file.
